This invention relates to a security anchor for a laptop computer.
Laptop computers are more versatile than other computers because they are portable. For example, they can be easily carried to conferences, on airplanes, or back and forth between work and home. The portability of laptop computers is also a hazard. Because they are small and lightweight, laptop computers are ideal targets for theft. They are expensive, popular, and easy to steal and resell.
It is not always feasible for the owner to carry his laptop computer with him. It may be necessary to leave it unattended for long or short periods of time. Even if the owner has to step away for just a few minutes, it is possible for a thief to grab the computer and disappear quickly. To protect his laptop computer from theft, the owner needs an effective, easy-to-use security anchor.
It is known to utilize security anchors employing flexible cables for protecting electronic equipment from theft. However, in such anchors, the cable is permanently attached to the equipment. Such security anchors are not practical for laptop computers because laptop computers are designed to be portable. If a security anchor consisting of a permanent cable was attached to a laptop computer, it would make transporting the laptop computer difficult and cumbersome because the cable would not fit into the laptop case but would still have to be firmly secured in a manner that would ensure that it would not drag on the ground or interfere with ease of movement.